Life, Just For Love
by Nue Uzumaki
Summary: "Bagaimana jika kau memiliki keluarga, tapi seakan tak pernah ada? Sakit. Ya, ini lah kisah hidup Hinata, masalah dengan keluarganya, membuatnya takut membuat hubungan baru dengan orang lain. Tapi, Naruto -kenalan barunya- datang dan mengatakan, "aku menyukaimu", tapi bukan perasaan yang di bayangkan Hinata.",/Pair NaruHina/Warning Inside/Chap 5 UPDATE!/RnR, ya!/
1. Chapter 1 : Melihatmu

**Life, Just For Love**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaime : Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei seorang

NaruHina milikku *geplaked*

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(mungkin), OOC, Author baru yg nekad,hehe..

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Melihatmu

"_Aku bahkan tak pernah ingin di lahirkan"_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Kenapa aku harus menjalani hidup, hidup seperti ini"_

"_Sepi dan Membosankan"_

"_Penuh dengan rasa sakit"_

_._

"_Bahkan seperti, Aku harus menderita ribuan kali hanya untuk merasakan..."_

_._

_._

"_Sedikit kebahagiaan"_

**.**

* * *

**10 Juli 2013 07:30, Kediaman Keluarga Uzumaki.**

"Naruto! Cepat turun, sarapan nya sudah siap"

"Iya, Okaa-san, sebentar lagi!" jawab seseorang yg di panggil Naruto.

"Nanti kau terlambat sekolah, sekarang kan baru hari pertama" balas sang ibu yang bernama _Kushina_.

"Haaaaaiiiiii", jawabnya dengan nada keras.

Naruto pun menurini tangga sambil berlari kecil.

Begitu bersemangat! Ya, itulah kesan pertama orang-orang jika melihat perilaku si Uzumaki muda ini.

Seragamnya pun sudah rapih. Sertinya ia sudah siap memulai hari pertamanya di tahun ajaran baru ini.

Tentu saja, Ia baru saja merubah statusnya dari anak kelas 1 SMA menjadi anak kelas 2 SMA. Benar, ini adalah tahun keduanya.

Mereka pun sarapan sambil diiringi obrolan ringan.

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san" panggilnya dengan semangat.

"Apa Okaa-san akan mengantarku ke sekolah hari ini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memohon.

"Hah?"

"Iya.. antarkan aku sekolah ya Okaa-san" pintanya lagi–manja-.

"Tidak mau!" jawab si ibu tegas. "Kan kamu tau ibu harus datang ke acara peresmian cabang perusahaan kita yang baru".

"Tapi kan mengantarku Cuma sebentar?" jawab Naruto sedikit memaksa.

"Kaa-san bilang tidak ya tidak, lagipula kan kamu punya motor, naik itu saja sana" tolak Kushina.

Bukannya cemberut, sang empunya permintaan yang di tolak mentah-mentah malah tersenyum.

Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan bersih. Senyum indah di pagi hari.

"Haha, iya deh iya" jawabnya sambil menaruh kepalanya ke atas meja dengan di tumpu kedua tangannya

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Naruto, ia langsung bersiap berangkat.

"Kalau gitu, Okaa-san, Ittekimasu~"

"Itterassai"

* * *

**10 Juli 2013 07:59, Konoha High School**

"Wah, safe safe" keringat mengucur di dahinya, sepertinya dia habis berlari.

"Hampir saja kamu terlambat, Naruto" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil melambaikan tangannya di udara. Memberitahu si Uzumaki itu di mana posisi si pemanggil.

"Oh, Sakura-chan" teriak si Naruto, ia pun langsung menghampiri gadis bernama Sakura itu ke dalam kelas.

"Sepertinya kita sekelas lagi ya Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto diiringi cengiran khas si Uzumaki muda.

.

"Cih"

Mendengar nada tidak meng-enakkan dari belakangnya, Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang. Yang di lihatnya, pemuda yang seumuran dengannya,berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut yang mirip pantat ayam, pemuda yang tidak hanya terlihat dingin bahkan aura di sekitarnya pun ikut terpengaruh, dingin. Ya, itu adalah sahabat terdekat si Naruto, Sasuke.

"Eh, Teme?!" julukan Naruto pada Sasuke. "Gomen gomen, aku tidak melihatmu tadi"

Diam. Sasuke tetap diam sambil menoleh keluar kelas.

"Duduklah, Dobe. Kakashi sudah di depan kelas" suruh si Uciha kepada Naruto.

"Iya, Iya" singkat Naruto dengan wajah (-_-) (?)

Pelajaran sudah akan di mulai. Kebiasaan dari sekolah Konoha High School. Terlalu tegas, tidak mau santai sedikit. Padahal hari pertama sekolah setelah libur, kenapa langsung belajar...?

.

.

Tongnengnongneng~ Tongnengnongneng~ (?)

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Waktunya istirahat" teriak Guy-sensei dengan semangat masa muda -yang meluap-luap- setelah menutup mapel kedua itu.

"YOSH! Sakura-chan, kantin?" ajak Naruto yang duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Gomen Naruto, aku sudah bawa bentou dari kaa-san" tolak Sakura.

"Owh, Kalau Sasuke?" kini kepalanya menengok ke arah Sasuke

"Aku ikut, aku sedikit lapar" balasnya singkat.

"Kalau gitu, Jaa ne Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai membuka bekalnya itu.

.

**Kantin Konoha High School**

"Kita mau makan dimana, Sasuke?"tanya Naruto."Baga—"

"Disana saja" potong Sasuke sambil menunjuk bangku yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

"Baiklah".

.

.

"Tempat bagus, Sasuke" Naruto menilai pilihan tepat Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mereka pun menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam. 'Tidak seperti biasanya' pikir Sasuke."Kau kenapa?"

"Eh, Ah, tidak, hanya saja ada yang menarik perhatianku, itu?" tunjuk Naruto kepada seorang gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Gadis dengan mata lavender , rambutnya yang cukup panjang tergerai karna sapuan angin, terlihat begitu halus. Wajahnya yang putih dan cantik, dia benar-benar enak dipandang, begitu manis.

Tapi...

'Ia sendirian?' pikir Naruto.

.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau mengenalnya tidak, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto antusias. "Hmm? Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke.

"Mungkin? Serius sedikitlah Sasuke.."Pinta Naruto dengan sedikit menggoyangkan pundak si lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau tidak salah... Hyuuga, ya, aku yakin. Memangnya ada apa dengan dia? Dia kan sekelas dengan kita, apa tadi kau tidak melihatnya, Dobe?" jawabnya.

"Hmm...?Masa?"

"Tapi sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bersosialisasi. Di kelas satu aku memang sekelas dengannya, setau-ku sifatnya seperti 'Jangan bicara padaku'. Bahkan bisa di bilang lebih dingin dariku, tepatnya tak peduli dengan orang disekitarnya" jelas Sasuke."Kenapa kau tertarik dengannya?kau menyukainya?"

"Eh, mana mungkin. Aku saja baru pertama kali melihatnya sekarang. Kalau begitu, berarti dia tidak punya teman sama sekali,ya?" kata Naruto sambil berpikir,ia pun berusaha berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tadinya mau menghampiri si Hyuuga, tapi...

"Kalau itu sepertinya ada"potong Sasuke. "Beberapa kali dia terlihat mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki dengan cat merah berbentuk taring di sekitar pipinya, tapi entahlah siapa dia itu, aku tak begitu peduli?"

"Oh begitu?" singkat Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang, mungkin Sakura-chan sudah lama menunggu kita?"

"Baiklah." Mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

.

"Hei, kenapa lama sekali, Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" tanya Sakura cemberut.

"Gomen, kami menghabiskan makanan kami di dekat kantin dulu." Jawab Naruto yang sudah mendekat, dengan di sampingnya Sasuke.

Setelah keduanya –Sasuke&Naruto- duduk, Naruto membalikkan kursinya menghadap meja Sakura."Sakura-chan, apa kau mengenal Hyuuga-san?"bisiknya.

"Eh, Hyuuga? Maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata? Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Sakura bingung karna tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan orang yang agak asing.

"Kenapa Dobe, kau masih penasaran dengannya? Kenapa tidak kau coba menyapanya saja?" sela Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Namanya Hinata,ya? Kalau begitu aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyapanya, hehe.." ucap Naruto diiringi senyuman lebarnya.

Sakura yang merasa omongannya belum selesai, mengajukan pertanyaan."Apa jangan-jangan kau menukainya? "

Naruto yang tiba-tiba di ejek salah tingkah. "Mana mungkin." Katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Bagaimana mungkin?'

.

.

* * *

**10 Juli 2013 15:30, Konoha High School**

Tongnengnongneng~ Tongnengnongneng~ (?)

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, diiringi teriakan kebebasan dari para murid Konoha High School seakan telah terbebas dari kekangan pasir Gaara (?). Para murid pun membubarkan diri, memilih langsung pulang atau sekedar mampir dan bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain, sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Namun, tidak seperti murid yang lain, Hyuuga Hinata, bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Ia hanya terlihat bosan, sangat bosan. Seperti tak tau harus bagaimana kelanjutan tujuannya. 'Pulang sekarang atau nanti ya? Walaupun sama saja, heh, membosankan.' Pikirnya.

.

Memperhatikan langit di luar jendela kelas, satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan saat ini. Langit masih terlihat cerah walaupun tercampur dengan sedikit warna oranye. Meski waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 16:45, Hinata masih belum bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Tiduran, melihat keluar, tiduran lagi, terus seperti itu. Seperti tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Waktunya pulang." Ucapnya. Ia pun berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Namun, saat Hinata baru keluar pintu tiba-tiba, *BRAKK*, "Ittai" keluh Hinata yang tengah terjatuh karna tabrakan seseorang.

"eh, gomen, aku tidak sengaja, bisa bang—"," Hinata?!" tanya si penabrak yang menjulurkan tangannya, membantu Hinata berdiri. "Bisa bangun?"tanyanya lagi,

"Iya, Arigatou...

.

.

...Kiba-kun."

.

-To be continued-

.

* * *

Dan begitulah jika seorang author baru yg nekat mem-publish cerita, gmana pndapat para readers and senpai sekalian...?.

Kepanjangan ga sih untuk 1 chapter? oia, Ini pengalaman pertama saya menulis, terutama fanfiction, gmana? jelek ya? Kyaaaa~ ***jedodin pala ketembok***. saya mohon dgn sangat untuk review dlm bntuk apapun, siapa tau saya jdi tmbah cepet publish lanjutannya hehe...

Saya ucapkan **Arigatou gozaimasu~** yg tlah membaca fic saya, akhir kata **Review please~ Jaa...!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mengenalmu

**Life, Just For Love**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaime : Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei seorang

NaruHina milikku *geplaked*

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(mungkin), OOC, Author baru yg nekad,hehe..

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Mengenalmu**

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V : On**

"Ki..Kiba-kun!" panggilnya.

Aku menengok ke arah si pemanggil, "Ya",jawab ku singkat. Yang memanggil malah terkesan malu-malu.

"Ke..kenapa b..baru pulang?",

Pertanyaan itu lebih cocok jika aku yang mengajukan, kenapa seorang wanita manis di sampingku ini baru pulang?, meskipun aku sudah tau jawabannya.

"Tadi ada pertandingan basket di dekat area sekolah"ujarku,"lalu, kenapa Hinata-chan baru pulang?, apa kau tidak takut sendirian di sekolah?",tanyaku sambil berjalan. Ya, saat ini kami sedang di perjalanan pulang.

"Eh..ehn.. ti..tidak, hanya saja...", ia terdiam sejenak,"a..aku tak tau a..apa yang bisa ku lakukan di rumah?", 'BINGO' pikirku.

Bukankah jika di rumah kalian merasa nyaman? Berkumpul dan bercanda antara anggota keluarga adalah contoh hal yang bisa di lakukan dirumah, pasti menyenangkan. Lalu, kenapa Hinata tidak berpikir begitu? Bagaimana kalau keluarganya tidak bisa berkumpul ataupun bercanda? Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah terpecah belah atau bisa di bilang _'Broken Home'_

Ya, hidup dengan keluarga yang tidak sesuai keinginan kita pasti cukup berat, bahkan masalah Hinata bisa di bilang terlalu berat untuk seorang gadis rapuh sepertinya.

Di mulai dari sang Ibu, orang yang seharusnya merawat dan menyayangi sang anak tidak melaksanakan tugasnya.

Lalu, si Ayah? Orang yang seharusnya tidak Cuma menafkahi keluarganya tapi juga memperhatikan keluarganya, terlihat sama sekali tak peduli.

Kemana yang lain? Status Hinata saat ini adalah anak tunggal, meskipun dia pernah 'menjabat' sebagai seorang kakak, si adik, Hanabi, meninggal saat umurnya 5 tahun, sayang.. fisik nya terlalu lemah untuk hidup lebih lama dan menemani hidup si kakak, itulah pengakuan dari Hinata kepadaku.

.

Kini ia terlihat murung, sepertinya aku salah bertanya. "Kalau gitu, bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumahku?", ajakku.

"Ta.. tapi, A.. apa tidak m..merepotkan?",jawabnya sedikit terkejut. Kami kenal sudah lama, sejak SMP aku sudah pindah rumah di samping rumahnya, itulah satu-satunya alasan kami dekat. Meskipun begitu, ajakkan ku mampir kerumah hampir tidak pernah berhasil, gagal di tengah jalan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku senang jika Hinata-chan mau mampir. Mau ya, mau?",pinta ku dengan puppy eyes andalanku.

"Hihi", -_*DEG*. _

Hal itu yang selalu ku tunggu. Dia tertawa kecil, sangat manis.

.

Tanpa di sadari kami sudah sampai di depan rumah ku, rumah Hinata masih lurus ke depan, sekitar 5 langkah(?).

Rumahku tidak terlalu besar dibandingkan rumah keluarga Hyuuga, satu banding sepuluh.

"Hinata-chan, jadi mampir?"

"E.. eto.. eto...", Sepertinya dia ragu, aku merasa _De Javu_. "Ma.. maaf Kiba-kun, a.. aku baru ingat, aku be..belum mengerjakan PR untuk besok", tentu saja, itulah salah satu alasan yang sering dia berikan ketika sudah di hadapan rumahku, padahal hanya sekedar mampir? Sulit sekali. "O", jawab mulutku refleks.

"Ka..kalau gitu sampai besok, Ki..Kiba-kun", ujarnya sambil berlari kecil, pulang.

'Hinata, apa tidak ada harapan untukku?'

**Kiba P.O.V : Off**

.

* * *

.

**Hinata P.O.V : On**

"Ka..kalau gitu sampai besok, Ki..Kiba-kun", ujarku mencoba melarikan diri.

'Maaf, Kiba-kun', 'Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya', 'Aku terlalu takut', Itulah alasanku tidak pernah memenuhi permintaannya untuk sekedar mampir. Lebih jelasnya, aku takut membuat sebuah hubungan yang terlalu dekat. Aku bahkan tidak becus menjaga hubungan yang sudah aku jalani sejak lahir, bersama keluargaku. 'Sekali lagi, Maaf Kiba-kun'.

.

"Tadaima~", ujarku pelan, tak ada jawaban. Pelan atau keras suaraku sama saja, tak ada orang di rumah.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong menuju ruang tau, lorong yang cukup panjang. Rumahku memang tergolong cukup besar, di hiasi dengan cukup banyak barang antik. Tapi... selalu sepi.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai 2, membuka pintu kamarku yang tidak terkunci, menaruh tas di samping meja belajar, lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang besar, cukup untuk 2 orang.

'Sepi dan membosankan', pikirku.

Sejak duduk di bangku SMP, hampir setiap hari aku sendirian dirumah, di sekolah pun hanya mengobrol dengan Kiba-kun, sekarang pun jarang karna kami tidak sekelas.

Alasan aku selalu sendirian...

Berawal saat aku masih kecil. Saat itu tubuhku memiliki keanehan, begitu lemah, aku sering sakit-sakitan. Dokter pun menyerah atas penyakitku. Mungkin karena itu, kedua orang tua ku merasa frustasi. Mereka memanggil paranormal, meminta mereka menyembuhkan penyakitku.

Ajaibnya, beberapa bulan kemudian penyakitku sembuh. Namun itulah penyebab semua ini di mulai, ibu ku mulai menyukai hal-hal yang berbau ghaib. Ia mengikuti aliran paranormal itu, dia bahkan sering menghaburkan uang untuk aliran itu. Tak pernah peduli lagi pada anaknya, aku.

Sedangkan ayahku? Ia lelah dengan kelakuan ibuku yang menghamburkan uang, ia pun memutuskan untuk meng-akhiri hubungan mereka. Hak asuh jatuh pada ayahku. Karena kami hampir jatuh miskin, ayahku menjadi pekerja keras, bahkan cenderung jadi 'penggila' pekerjaan. Tak pernah lagi mengurusku.

Bagaimana dengan adikku? Ia sakit, meninggal saat umur 5 tahun. Itulah pengakuan ku kepada Kiba-kun. Tapi itu salah, perlu di ketahui jika adikku di jadikan tumbal oleh paranormal sesat itu. Untuk apa? Untuk kesembuhanku. Itulah pengakuan ayahku setelah beberapa bulan bercerai dengan ibuku.

Aku yang mendengarnya begitu shock, sakit sekali, air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa isakkan tangis, terlalu sakit.

'Maafkan kakakmu yang tak berguna ini, maaf karena menyusahkanmu, maaf karna mengambil nyawamu'.

.

Mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu begitu menyakitkan. Tanpa aku sadari butir air mata menetes dari kedua mataku. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, Hanabi" lirihku.

...

.

Nitnit nitnit(?) –suara bunyi alarm-

"Hoamhh", aku menguap, ternyata sudah pagi.

"Hah, sekarang jam berapa?",teriakku. Semalam aku ketiduran sampai tak ingat makan malam. Aku melihat jam alarm yang telah menunjukkan pukul 07:35.

'Gawat, aku bisa terlambat sekolah', teriakku dalam hati. Akupun bergegas mandi, pakai seragam, membereskan pelajaran dan berangkat, aku melakukan semuanya dengan intensitas kecepatan cukup tinggi(?), alias seadanya.

Aku berlari menuju sekolah, tapi ini terlalu melelahkan jika harus berlari hingga ke sekolah, bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran jika sudah kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang berseragam mirip denganku –tapi untuk laki laki- terlihat menaiki sebuah motor cukup besar dengan tulisan 'Bajaj' di samping motornya yang berwarna hijau itu. Dia mengendarainya dengan terburu-buru, rambutnya yang kuning seterang mentari pagi ini tertiup angin.

Tapi tunggu... Sepertinya dia melihat ke arahku. Dia memperlambat laju motornya, lalu berhenti sekitar 10 meter di depanku.

"Haaiiii, mau ikut?", ajaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku, masih tetap di atas motornya. "Eh, ke..kemana?", tanyaku kikuk. "Tentu saja ke sekolah, Hinata-san?", Oh, benar juga, kenapa aku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu?

'Eh, tunggu dulu, dia tau namaku...?',"Si..siapa kamu? Kok bisa kenal denganku?" tanyaku heran. "Hahaha, sudahlah nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang ayo naik!",ajaknya sambil tersenyum lebar kearahku, Pipinya yang masing-masing dihiasi 3 garis di bagian kiri dan kanan, seperti kucing, menambah kesan 'tampan'.

_*DEG*_, 'apa ini?', Ku rasa pipi ku memanas.

Melihatku yang masih bergeming membuatnya turun dari motor, menghampiri dan menarik ku perlahan,"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu", ucapnya. Otakku yang masih memproses apa yang baru terjadi, membuatku tidak bisa melawan atau bereaksi atas apa yang terjadi, bagaimanapun aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, ya?", tanyanya padaku, kami berhenti di samping motornya.

"Akan ku beri tahu kalau sudah sampai sekolah, sekarang ayo naik, nanti kita bisa terlambat",ujarnya.

"Ba..baiklah", entah kenapa tubuhku menuruti syaratnya tadi. Aku pun menaiki motor, di bonceng olehnya.

.

.

Sampai. Ya, sekarang aku berada di area parkir Konoha High School. 'Banyak juga murid yang menggunakan motor ke sekolah', pikirku. Datang sendirian banyak juga yang berdua, Laki-laki dan perempuan, 'seperti pacar saja',pikirku lagi.

*Blush*,'Aduh, apa yang kupikirkan, aku kan juga datang berdua dengannya', aku merutukki diri sendiri.

"Nah, ayo ke kelas", Ke kelas? Maksudnya kelas 2-B? Dia sekelas denganku?, "Ki..Kita sekelas?" tanyaku.

"Iya, ayo!", ujarnya semangat. "Tu..Tunggu dulu",

"Eh, kenapa Hinata-san?",

"Se..sebelum itu... Beri..tahu na..namamu!", "OH,IYA!", teriaknya, membuatku hampir lompat karna terkejut.

"Gomen, hampir lupa", ujarnya sambil menggenggam tanganku, tangannya cukup besar."Uzumaki...

...Naruto Uzumaki".

.

**Hinata P.O.V : Off**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Suasana kelas saat ini begitu tegang. Bagamana tidak? Guru yang terkenal killer bernama Tsunade tengah mengajar pelajaran paling menyebalkan, bahkan lebih sulit dari matematika, fisika.

Sudah di pastikan, para manusia tak kuat beban, termasuk sang tokoh utama kita, Naruto, sudah tak lagi kuat bahkan hanya untuk melihat ke arah papan tulis yang di penuhi grafik, angka, tabel dan hal rumit lainnya. 'aku mual', keluh Naruto.

Begitupun Hinata, meski tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pelajaran, ia masih tetap memperhatikan Tsunade yang sedang menjelaskan arti dari hal rumit yang tercetak di papan tulis itu.

.

.

Tongnengnongneng~ Tongnengnongneng~ (?)

Akhirnya, bel istirahat tanda penyiksaan psikis(?) itupun berakhir.

Naruto baru menyadari kelas sudah mulai sepi, bahkan kedua sahabatnya sedang tidak di kelas. "Eh, aku di tinggal?", keluhnya. Dia melihat sekitar kelas, memastikan masih ada orang di dalam kelas.

'Ada.', Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Dia pun berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduknya, arah yang di tuju adalah satu-satunya orang selain dirinya yang masih ada di dalam kelas.

"Hinata-san", panggil Naruto. Tak ada jawaban. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata."Hi~na~ta~",bisiknya pelan.

"Eh", yang di panggil bergidik, merinding. "A..ada apa, Na..Naruto-kun?", tanyanya kikuk.

"Aku...

.

"Aku...

.

...menyukaimu".

.

*Blush*,Tubuh Hinata melonjak, sekarang pipi Hinata sudah semerah kepiting rebus, dia kaget bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang baru bertemu tadi pagi sudah bisa menyatakan perasaannya secepat ini?

"Eh, A..apa maksudmu, Na..naruto-kun?"

"Iya, aku menyukaimu, jadi mau berteman denganku?", 'Eh, itu maksudnya', pipi Hinata kembali memerah, bukan karena pernyataan Naruto yang pertama, tapi yang kedua, dia malu karna sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

'Benar juga, kebahagian seperti memiliki seorang kekasih, hanya mimpi bagiku',tiba-tiba Hinata terisak. "Hiks, hiks"

Naruto yang melihatnya tiba-tiba menangis benar-benar kaget. Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Ma.. Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud untuk...", tiba-tiba omongan Naruto terpotong oleh seseorang yang menarik pundaknya dari belakang.

*DUAGH*...*BRAKK*

Naruto sedikit terlempar akibat pukulan orang itu tiba-tiba. Mendarat di meja, menyebabkan si meja sedikit terguling. Pasti sakit.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut, tapi tetap bergeming.

.

.

"Jangan Sentuh Hinata".

.

**-To be continued-**

.

* * *

akhirnya selesai~, chapter 2 updated, kesedihan Hinata nya kerasa ga feel nya, semoga terasa ya~

Ok. akhir kata, RnR, please!


	3. Chapter 3 : Saat Bersamamu

**Life, Just For Love**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaime : Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei seorang

NaruHina milikku *geplaked*

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(mungkin), OOC, Author baru yg nekad,hehe..

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Saat Bersamamu**

* * *

sebelumnya trima kasih untuk para senpai and reader sekalian yg sudi meluangkan waktu membaca fict hamba ini. fict ini saya persembahkan kepada sahabat, seseorang dan readers sekalian.

time to reply not login user :

**Soputan : **Arigatou soputan-san, saya jadi tambah ssemangat nulis fict nya, silahkan chap 3 nya...

**Guest : **Siap, dan silahkan chap 3 nya

yg login sudah saya jwb via PM, sekian terima kasih.

Chapter Special NaruHina, silahkaaann~~~

* * *

**Konoha High School : U.K.S**

Naruto perlahan membuka mata nya, mengedip-kedipkan kedua nya, menyesuaikan penglihatan mata biru amethys dengan cahaya terang yang tengah di hadap nya.

Hal yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah plafon putih bersih, dengan sebuah lampu panjang, putih terang, menempel tepat di bawahnya.

Mengingat-ingat kalau pipinya telah di hantam oleh seseorang. Dia meraba kedua pipinya dengan tangan kanan. Memastikan tidak ada benjolan berarti di pipi miliknya yang di hiasi 6 garis tanda lahir itu."Itta~~", pekiknya pelan. Pukulan itu seperti nya memang menyebabkan benjolan juga memar dan rasa sakit di pipi kiri nya, tapi kini sudah berbalut kapas yang sedikit merah dan dua buah perekat luka. 'Aku sudah di obati', simpul nya.

Kini Naruto mencoba menggerakkan tangan kirinya, 'Tidak bisa',pikirnya.

Pukulan itu menyebabkan Naruto sedikit terlempar, bahkan menimpa meja. 'Jangan-jangan tanganku patah', firasatnya. Tapi tidak ada rasa sakit. 'Atau tanganku sudah di amputasi',pikirannya mulai ngawur.

Memastikan kalau tangannya tidak patah, atau setidaknya masih berada di tempatnya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, mendapatkan seseorang dengan rambut panjang indigo nya sedang tertidur di atas kursi dan menggunakan tempat tidur Naruto sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai alas kepalanya, dengan siku kanan tepat di atas lengan kiri Naruto, menindih. 'Pantas saja, mungkin darah ku tidak mengalir karna tertindih', pikirnya.

"Hinata-san.. Hinata-san.. bangunlah", ujar Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hinata dengan tangan kanan nya, Hinata pun terbangun. "Eehh, ada apah?", ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat kepala. Menggosok kedua kelopak mata lavender milik nya dengan kedua tangan yang begitu mungil.

"Aaaaahhhh...", Naruto setengah berteriak.

Reaksi akibat darah di tangan kiri Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba kembali mengalir setelah lama tidak bisa mengalir karna tindihan Hinata. "Eh, Ke.. kenapa Na..naruto –kun..?", tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ti.. tidak, hanya ke.. kesemutan", jawab Naruto gugup. Tentu saja dia tidak memberitahu siapa pelaku yang menyebabkan dirinya 'kesemutan'. Hinata nya? Dia baru saja terbangun, jadi tidak sadar akan kesalahannya. Bagaimana pun Naruto tidak ingin membuat Hinata merasa bersalah, setelah perbuatan nya yang membuat Hinata menangis di kelas.

'Pukulan tadi setimpal dengan perbuatan-ku?'

Setimpal? Hei Naruto, apa kau yakin tau penyebab sebenarnya kenapa Hinata menangis?,

"Maaf Hinata-san, tadi... kenapa kamu menangis? apa kamu tidak ingin berteman denganku?", itulah alasan Hinata yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto.

Hinata menunduk, "Bu... bukan itu", lontar nya. "lalu kenapa?", tanya Naruto kembali.

'Ku kira kau menyukaiku seperti antar-sepasang kekasih', pikir Hinata dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi nya. "Bu... bukan apa-apa".

"Hinata-san, pipi mu merah, apa kamu sakit?", tanya Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang sudah di letakkan di kening Hinata.

_*PLAKK*_, Hinata spontan menepis tangan Naruto di kening nya. "A.. aa.. aa.. a.. apa yang k.. ka.. kamu laku.. lakukan?", kali ini tidak hanya pipi, kini wajah nya bertambah merah.

"Iyaaah, kupikir mungkin tubuh mu panas, jadi aku coba periksa suhu tubuhmu, Hahaha", jawab Naruto polos di sertai tawa segar khas Uzumaki muda itu. Melihat tawa pemuda tampan di depan nya, membuat wajah nya makin memerah, mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

.

"a.. an.. ano Na.. Naruto-kun!", panggil Hinata. "yah?", balas naruto singkat.

"Go.. gomenasai.., gara-gara aku..., kamu jadi terluka begini, se.. sekali lagi gomen, Na.. naruto-kun.",sesal Hinata.

'LOH? Bukankah harusnya aku yang meminta maaf duluan karna membuat nya menangis?, Tapi...',

Yang di minta untuk memaafkan malah memasang seringai tipis di bibir nya.

"Jadi kau menyesal Hinata?", tanya naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan, tapi dengan beberapa syarat!", Hinata mulai mengankat kepala nya, "Syarat? Ta.. tapi?".

Bagaimanapun Hinata ragu untuk menerima apapun syarat dari Naruto, karna jika dia menerima nya, itu berarti dia akan sering berinteraksi dengan Naruto, jika interaksi sering terjadi maka akan terbentuk sebuah hubungan, dan Hinata masih takut membuat sebuah Hubungan baru, apalagi dengan orang yang belum lama dia kenal.

"Kenapa tapi?", tanya Naruto heran.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Hinata masih merasa bersalah kepada Naruto, bagaimana pun juga Naruto terluka karna ulahnya. Dengan penuh keraguan Hinata menyetujuinya. "Ba.. baiklah, tapi apa syarat nya?"

"Kamu harus berteman denganku, menemaniku saat istirahat, dan pulang-pergi sekolah bersamaku! Bagaimana?", itulah rincian syarat Naruto ke Hinata.

Mendengar syarat yang di ajukan Naruto cukup banyak, Hinata protes. "A.. apa tidak terlalu ba.. banyak, Naruto-kun?"

"Ayolah", pinta Naruto kembali. "Tapi...", gumam Hinata yang masih ragu. "Berarti kau tidak benar-benar menyesal ya, Hinata-san?", tanya Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Bu.. bukan itu, a.. aku memang benar-benar menyesal.", diam sejenak. "Ba.. baiklah, aku se..setuju.".

Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mendengar jawaban yang di harapkan, Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisi tidur nya, membalik tubuh nya dan memeluk erat Hinata. _-*Naruto di geplak Author*-*Author malah di geplak reader : "ganggu aja nih, author"*-*Author : "Te-he~" :P.—_

"Arigatooou~", teriak Naruto senang, masih memeluk Hinata.

Yang di peluk malah tidak bergerak, tubuh nya menegang hebat, lalu tiba-tiba lemas.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, hei!", panggil Naruto. Naruto melepaskan pelukan nya, menemukan Hinata dengan wajah merah padam dan kesadaran yang entah pergi kemana, pingsan.

"Hinata-chan~", teriak Naruto panik. 'Gawat, kenapa dia bisa pingsan?', pikir Naruto yang makin panik.

Siapa pun panik jika orang yang baru dia peluk tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. 'Sebaiknya aku pindahkan ke tempat tidur', pikir Naruto berusaha tenang.

Tanpa usaha yang berarti, Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil Hinata ala Bridal Style, ke atas tempat tidur. 'Ringan', pikirnya.

Setelah berhasil membaringkan tubuh Hinata yang masih pingsan, Naruto duduk di samping Hinata dengan kursi yang sebelumnya di pakai Hinata.

Memperhatikan wajah sang tuan putri yang sedang tertidur, membuat pipi Naruto sedikit merona. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah ayu yang di hiasi mata lavender juga di hiasi bibir yang tipis, membuat siapapun ingin mengecup nya.

Di tambah rambut panjang indigo nya yang terlihat begitu indah, tercium wangi shampo, membuat Naruto merinding karna menghirup aroma nya. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, tubuh nya yang langsing di hiasi dengan seragam putih bersih dan juga bagian atas nya yang terlihat begitu, ehem, menonjol. Kulit nya yang putih bersih, membuat nya benar-benar sedap di pandang mata.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto mulai menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata yang kecil, secara perlahan namun pasti mengurangi jarak wajah Hinata dengan wajah nya. Begitu dekat, 5 cm... 4cm... 3cm... 2cm... 1cm... . *Blush*

"Aaaaaaah, apa yang coba kulakukaaaaaaan", teriak Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang nya sendiri.

-Event indah yang di gagalkan oleh kesadaran diri Naruto sendiri.-

.

.

'Tunggu, ada yang aku lupakan, siapa pelaku nya?'

.

.

**Kiba P.O.V : On**

'Haaah, kenapa aku harus membelikan minuman untuk si brengsek itu juga', protes ku dalam hati.

Ya, saat ini aku dalam perjalanan kembali ke U.K.S setelah membeli tiga gelas minuman. Tapi kenapa Hinata-chan menyuruhku membeli 3 minuman. Lagipula, siapa laki-laki itu? Setau ku laki-laki yang dekat dengan nya hanya satu, yaitu aku.

.

Sampai juga. Perlahan aku membuka pintu, dan menyodorkan kepala ku terlebih dulu,

"Hinata-chan, ini minuman pesanan muuuuuuuUUUUUUUU ?!", suaraku yang awalnya lembut, langsung berubah keras ketika melihat keadaan yang ganjil di depanku.

Tunggu. Bukankah tadi dia yang berbaring? Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia yang duduk di kursi? Dan kenapa Hinata-chan yang malah terbaring, seperti tidur atau... 'PINGSAN'.

.

**Kiba P.O.V : Off**

**Naruto P.O.V : On**

.

Melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan tentu membuat ku kaget. Setelah membuat dia menangis, sekarang aku membuat nya pingsan?!. Sebenarnya apa yang salah?, Belum selesai satu masalah, malah muncul masalah lain, dan sekarang perasaan ku pun benar-benar tidak enak. Entah kenapa, seperti masalah selanjut nya akan segera menyusul.

.

"Hinata-chan, ini minuman pesanan muuuuuuuUUUUUUUU ?!".

'Siapa itu?', Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara.

.

'BRAKK', suara pintu di banting. Benar saja, seorang laki-laki ber-tato segitiga merah terbalik terlihat sangat geram, ia berdiri tegak di dekat pintu yang malang itu. 'Masalah', pikirku.

.

Dia mendekat dan menatap tajam ke arah ku, tangan kanan nya di genggam kuat-kuat, siap menghunuskan senjata tumpul miliknya itu.

'Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia pelaku nya?', tebak ku.

"Tt-tu-tunggu dulu", pinta ku. Kini dia sudah tepat di hadapan ku. Menyeringai dengan senyuman mengerikan.

"Rumah sakit atau kuburan?", tanya si pria di hadap ku.

"A-ha-haha-hahaha, jangan bercanda ya", tawaku garing. Bukannya takut atau apa? Hanya saja pukulan nya itu, lumayan.

Kini tatapan nya makin tajam, membuatku berlinang keringat. Seperti nya tak ada tanda-tanda ingin berdamai.

'Haah, mau bagaimana lagi, seperti nya aku harus lebih serius dikit', pikir ku sambil berdiri, meregangkan seluruh tubuh ku, mulai serius.

Si penantang malah mengernyitkan dahi nya, tanda heran. Lalu menyeringai licik, meremehkan.

Tak ada pilihan lain, aku pun mulai mengangkat kedua pergelangan tangan dan menggengam jari-jariku, bersiap dengan posisi seperti petinju.

.

.

Tapi kini si penantang malah terlihat tak peduli, meng-alihkan pandangan nya ke arah tempat tidur. "Hinata-chan", ujar nya.

Dia mengabaikanku dan menghampiri Hinata di tempat tidur. Bagaimana denganku? Meratap sedih. Usaha ku untuk terlihat keren telah sia-sia.

Tapi sekarang yang lebih penting adalah keadaan Hinata. "Eh, K-kiba-kun?".

'Jadi nama nya Kiba', ujarku dalam hati. "Hinata-chan, apa yang terjadi? Ada yang sakit? Apa yang sudah si brengsek ini lakukan padamu? Jawab aku, Hinata-chan!', tanya si Kiba cepat.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah terlihat kaget, mukanya memerah, "Ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-tidak", jawab Hinata kagok, menyembunyikan wajah nya di balik kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil.

'Nah loh, kenapa pertanyaan beruntun itu di jawab dengan reaksi seperti itu?', pikirku bingung.

.

*Author note : "semoga para readers paham alasan di balik reaksi Hinata di atas, amin"*

.

**Naruto P.O.V : Off**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan?", tanya Kiba lagi. "Ti-ti-tidak ada apa-apa, oh iya, kita harus kembali ke kelas", ucap Hinata melarikan diri. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba di dalam U.K.S.

Melihat Hinata setengah berlari, Naruto langsung mengejar. Namun tangan kanannya di tahan oleh Kiba.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?", Kiba menatap Naruto tajam.

"Tak ada, aku hanya ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik.", jawab Naruto tegas.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Kiba lagi.

"Lihat saja nanti, Kiba-san", ucap Naruto tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Langit di atas Konoha High School terlihat begitu cerah. Terik matahari memanggang siapun yang berjalan menantang kilauan cahaya nya.

"Panas", keluh Naruto pelan. Saat ini jam pelajaran terakhir sedang berlangsung. Orochimaru tengah mengajar pelajaran yang entah mengapa menjadi mapel terfavorit para remaja lelaki, biologi. Namun Naruto terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali, kenapa? Apa dia sudah tak normal? Tentu bukan. Dia sudah tak sabar menunggu bel pertanda pulang, karena perjalanan pulangnya kali ini akan berbeda dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya dia sendiri, sepertinya kali ini akan ada seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang akan pulang bersamanya.

Tongnengnongneng~ Tongnengnongneng~ (?)

Bunyi yang terasa merdu di telinga Naruto akhirnya terdengar. Para murid mulai membubarkan diri. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto memasukkan buku-buku nya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, aku duluan ya", ujar Naruto kepada kedua sahabatnya. "Kenapa buru-buru Naruto?", tanya Sakura heran.

"Hahaha... Iya, aku ada keperluan mendesak, Jaa ne...", jawab Naruto, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih terlihat heran.

Naruto dengan segera menghampiri meja Hinata. Kosong tak berpenghuni. Ya, Hinata sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

'Hinata-chan', sedih Naruto dalam hati. 'Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan bersamaku?', 'Apa kau membenciku?','Apa kau tak tau aku ingin bersamamu?','Aku hanya ingin menghapus rasa sepimu?','Kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan?', lirih Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!", panggilnya lirih.

.

-To be continued-

* * *

the end of the chapter, but it's not the end of story. *plakk**ngomong apa saya ini*

romance nya kerasa ngga yah? Restyviolet-san kecewa ngga ya?**  
**

akhir kata, arigatou n tunggu next chapter ,ASAP. RnR please~~~


	4. Chapter 4 : Rasaku, Rasamu

**Life, Just For Love**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei seorang

NaruHina milikku *geplaked*

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(mungkin), OOC, Author baru yg nekad,hehe..

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Rasaku, Rasamu**

* * *

Eitss~ sebelum masuk cerita, pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karna updatenya ngaret. Selain sibuk kuliah saya juga lagi kurang enak badan. *huhu *readers:gak nanya *pundung dipojokkan

And now, untuk para reviewers yg tidak login.

**Soputan : **Untuk ketiga kalinya juga, updated, so enjoy it.

**Namikaze Rikudou :** Sudah lanjut, silahkan.

**Guest : **Chap 4 updated, maaf klo kurang kilat, hehe..

Dan yg login di bales via PM.

.

Dan Enjoy it.

* * *

"Ayo naik Hinata-chan", ajak Naruto.

"Tt-ta-tapi aku tidak bisa, Naruto-kun", balas Hinata. "Berboncengan seperti ini, a-a-aku tidak bisa".

'Bukankah tadi pagi kami berboncengan?', pikir Naruto heran.

Tadi pagi itu karena tak ada orang lain, tapi kini begitu banyak murid melihat mereka dengan tatapan, 'Wah serasi sekali'.

"Kalau gitu... Bagaimana kalau jalan kaki saja?", tanya Naruto mencoba menawar.

"Eh, ta-tapi bagaimana dengan motornya? Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan nya, bagaimana kalau hilang", ujar Hinata.

"Itu mudah, aku bisa menitipkan nya pada temanku Sasuke dan Sakura-chan, oh iya, mereka adalah sahabat baikku, apa Hinata-chan kenal mereka?.", jelas Naruto.

"Ti-tidak", Hinata menunduk. "Apa kau sudah menghubungi mereka, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh iya, benar juga. Aku harus secepatnya menghubungi mereka, mudah-mudahan mereka belum pulang", Naruto pun langsung mengambil handset miliknya, mencari contact Sasuke, menekan tombol panggil.

"Halo Sasuke, apa kau masih di area sekolah?...Benarkah? baguslah, bisa kau keparkiran sekarang?... nanti kujelaskan... kalau begitu aku tunggu Sasuke, oia, apa Sakura-chan bersamamu?... kalau begitu ajak dia juga... kalau begitu sudah dulu, Jaa."

Hinata yang mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dengan sahabatnya lewat telepon malah menundukkan kepalanya.

'Enaknya memiliki banyak sahabat', pikrnya dalam hati. 'Apa Kiba-kun sudah menganggapku sebagai sahabat? Entahlah', tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Beres Hinata-chan, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di sana?", tunjuk Naruto kearah sebuah pohon Sakura yang rindang dengan bangku yang melingkari penuh pohon itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto langsung menarik perlahan lengan Hinata dan tentu saja mengajaknya duduk di bangku tersebut.

Mereka pun duduk berdampingan. Naruto terlihat sangat senang, wajahnya yang tampan dihiasi oleh cengiran lebar yang sepertinya merupakan turunan dari ayah nya. Hinata yang memperhatikan hanya bisa ikut tersenyum melihat orang di dekat nya ini hampir selalu terlihat bahagia.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau terlihat sangat senang, ada apa?", tanya Hinata dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya.

Semburat tipis pun muncul pada pipi Naruto, melihat Hinata yang senyuman nya terlihat begitu alami dan menawan.

"Ti-tidak", jawab nya agak gerogi. "Hanya saja kukira kau sudah meninggalkan aku", ujar Naruto.

.

* * *

**Flashback : On**

"Hinata-chan", panggil Naruto lirih. Naruto yang menemukan meja Hinata telah kosong mengira Hinata sudah pergi lebih dulu, mengingkari janjinya.

"Dobe, ada apa? Bukannya kau buru-buru.", tanya Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Eh, iya, kupikir aku akan pulang bersama Hinata-chan, tapi seperti nya dia sudah duluan", jawab Naruto sedikit murung.

Sasuke mengenyitkan dahi nya. "Hinata? –chan? Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan nya? Lagipula menghilang kemana saja kau setelah istirahat?", Sasuke meng-in terogasi.

Bukan nya menjawab, si Uzumaki malah terlihat tambah murung. "Sudahlah ayo pulang, besok saja mengurus nya. Dan juga dia kan meninggalkanmu, itu bisa berarti dia tidak ingin pulang denganmu, bukan?", Sasuke menambahkan.

"Tapi dia sudah berjanji Sasuke", jawab Naruto dengan menatap yakin ke arah Sasuke. "Tapi lihatlah, dia sudah pergi", bantah sahabat si Uzumaki itu.

"Tidak, dia pasti sedang menungguku di gerbang sekolah. Sebaiknya aku bergegas", tegas Naruto berusaha berpikir positif.

Dia pun meninggal kan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit terkejut, 'Sepertinya dia mulai menyukai si Hyuuga itu. Kau beruntung Hyuuga mendapatkan hati sahabatku itu. Jangan pernah khianati dia Hyuuga-san', pikir Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

.

Naruto dengan penuh harap terburu-buru mencari Hinata kearah gerbang sekolah, ya, berharap Hinata ada di sana menunggunya. Entah kenapa, padahal baru kemarin Naruto melihat Hinata dan hari ini baru saja berkenalan dengan nya tapi kini Naruto benar-benar ingin berada di dekat Hinata, selalu bersama nya. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Entahlah.

Naruto masih terus berusaha menembus keramaian siswa yang sedang membubarkan diri, menuju ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi dengan tujuan yang sama sekali berbeda. Peluh mengalir di kening nya di iringi rasa khawatir jikalau yang di cari tak ada di tempat yang Naruto inginkan. Namun begitu Naruto tetap ingin mempercayai janji Hinata kepada nya. 'Tidak bisakah kita bersama, Hinata?'. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terus saja terulang dalam benak nya.

Memang tak satu pun orang yang berhak memaksakan keinginan nya kepada orang lain, termasuk keinginan Naruto untuk terus bersama Hinata. Tapi mengingat Hinata yang di selimuti kesepian, mungkin memaksakan kehendak nya itu adalah pilihan yang cukup baik. Tinggal bagaimana pihak pemaksa kehendak menyadarkan pihak yang di paksa, betapa penting nya kebersamaan mereka. Egois memang, tapi itulah yang dibutuhkan.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto mencapai tujuannya, gerbang megah milik Konoha High School. Melihat sekitar di antara keramaian, mencari sosok bermata lavender dengan rambut indigo, sulit memang. Di belakang, depan, kiri, kanan, tak ada. "HINATA-CHAN!", teriak Naruto mencoba memanggil sosok yang dicari.

.

Sepuluh menit sudah lewat. Kini gerbang KHS itu tak seramai sebelumnya, hanya satu, dua atau sekelompok murid yang keluar bergantian. Hinata masih tidak terlihat. 'Sudah pulang, yah', pikir Naruto. Yah, mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntungan untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Semoga beruntung esok hari, Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun"

Namun, suara yang entah kenapa terasa sudah lama tak terdengar itu akhir nya berdengung merdu di telinga sang Uzumaki muda itu. Naruto membalik badan nya dan menemukan Hinata berdiri tepat di belakang nya.

"Hinata-chan", Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia nya. Kini ia menatap tepat ke mata lavender di depannya dan memegang kedua pundak Hinata. "Ku kira kau sudah pulang duluan, Hinata-chan", ujarnya.

Hinata yang merasa canggung di tatap oleh mata biru saphire itu berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dengan memalingkan wajahnya. "Ma-maaf aku hanya ke toilet sebentar".

'Terus, adegan dramatisku yang terburu-buru mengejar Hinata-chan sia-sia donk?', pikir Naruto. _-Author: *GUBRAKK* ; Readers:" ?"-._

"YAH, sepertinya aku saja yang terlalu panik duluan", ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau gitu, ayo pulang, Hinata-chan".

**Flashback : Off**

* * *

.

Dua orang remaja yang terlihat seperti pasangan itu berjalan berdampingan di jalur _footpath _kota Konoha. Larut dalam pembicaraan, serasa dunia milik mereka berdua. Terlihat sekali jika si pria-lah yang mendominasi obrolan ringan mereka. Sedangkan wanita? Terkadang menjawab dan terkadang terlihat tersipu malu.

Saat masih larut dalam pembicaraan mereka sendiri, sebuah mobil merah bermodel _J*guar _dan ber-roda empat(?) terlihat berhenti tepat di dekat calon pasangan muda itu. "Naruto!", panggil seseorang dari dalam mobil.

"Kaa-san?"

.

_*Dalam mobil*_

.

"Jadi, sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian Hinata-chan?", tanya Kushina _to the point. _Tentu saja Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Mereka baru kenal tadi pagi, dan setelah banyak kejadian tak terduga, kini mereka pulang bersama. Mungkin itulah jawaban yang paling tepat, tapi Hinata masih tak bisa menjawab.

"Hahaha, Kaa-san ini, kami baru berkenalan tadi pagi kok", jawab Naruto mewakili.

"Baru kenal tadi pagi sekarang sudah pulang bareng? Jangan-jangan kamu mengancam-nya ya, Naruto.", tebak Kushina.

"Ya, eto- bu-bukan begitu, hanya banyak yang terjadi dan akhirnya kami memutuskan pulang bersama. Hehe-hehehe", jawab Naruto berusaha berkilah. Memang bukan sebuah ancaman atau paksaan, hanya sebuah tekanan yang Naruto berikan ke Hinata.

"Haha, ada-ada saja. Kamu ini memang mirip sekali dengan Mina-, maaf Naruto, Kaa-san lupa", sesal Kushina yang tidak sengaja membahas tentang ayah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa... Kaa-san, tolong berhenti di sini!", pinta Naruto. "Kaa-san kan sudah minta maaf, Kaa-san tidak sengaja membahas nya", Kushina mencoba menawar.

"Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin turun, tolonglah!", pinta Naruto lagi. "Tapi...", jawab Kushina mencoba menolak. "KAA-SAN!", pinta Naruto dengan nada hampir berteriak.

"Dasar kau ini...", Kushina pun melambatkan laju kendaraan nya dan berhenti perlahan. Naruto langsung membuka pintu kendaraan itu, keluar dan menutupnya kembali. Pergi melanjutkan perjalan dengan berjalan kaki, entah ingat atau tidak, dia meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan di dalam mobil.

"Hhhh", lenguh Kushina. "Bagaimana aku harus bilang ya, maafkan sikap Naruto ya Hinata chan, dia selalu menjadi sangat sensitif kalau mengenai masalah ayahnya", jelas Kushina.

'Sensitif? Apa maksudya? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan ayah Naruto-kun?', tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Sebelumnya Naruto tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Tapi setelah...", Kushina memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "...kematian Ayahnya...".

'Ayah Naruto-kun sudah meninggal?', pikir Hinata.

"...Dia jadi benar-benar sangat sensitif, apalagi mengenai Ayahnya", sambung Kushina. "Saat beliau masih hidup, hubungan mereka layaknya sahabat dekat, karena itulah sikap nya menjadi seperti ini setelah sepeninggal ayahnya, dia benar-benar terpukul, mungkin dia masih belum menerima kepergian Ayahnya", lanjut Kushina.

'Ibu dan Ayah yang baik', pikir Hinata.

"Jadi Hinata-chan, bisakah saat ini kau menjaga Naruto untukku, aku sangat khawatir kalau harus meninggalkan nya sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini", pinta Kushina.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku akan menyusul nya, permisi", ucap Hinata tegas. Entah kenapa tatapan Hinata sedikit menunjukkan keseriusan. Apa yang di pikirkannya?

Meskipun Hinata sudah meninggalkan mobil, Kushina masih belum menginjakkan pedal gas mobil itu. 'Pendiam ya. Tapi sepertinya dia bisa tegas juga. Entah kenapa aku jadi menyukainya, semoga kamu cocok dengan Naruto, Hinata-chan', pikir Kushina dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sendiri.

.

_Menuju tempat Naruto dan Hinata._

Kini Hinata sudah hampir menyusul Naruto yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu itu. "Naruto-kun!", panggil Hinata tegas.

Naruto yang mendengar nada tak biasa dari ucapan Hinata merasa gelisah. Naruto pun membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Hinata sudah ada di hadapan nya.

*PLAKK*

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Tak terpikikirkan sama sekali, seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang Naruto pikir pemalu bisa menamparnya. Sakit? Tidak, Panas? Iya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tega-tega nya *Hiks* Naruto-kun membentak *Hiks* Kaa-san mu sendiri, dia kan sudah meminta maaf *Hiks* dia bahkan menghawatirkan mu Naruto-kun", kemarahan Hinata yang diselingi isakkan darinya.

"Maaf Hinata-", "Padahal dia *Hiks* Ibu yang sangat baik, kamu malah kurang ajar padanya *Hiks*", Hinata masih terisak.

Hinata yang masih terisak berusaha menatap Naruto. "Kamu tau Naruto-kun, kamu beruntung memiliki Ibu yang tetap di sisimu bahkan saat kau tak menghargainya, aku bahkan cemburu karna tak memiliki ibu seperti dia", jelas Hinata dengan nada bicara makin tinggi.

"Aku tak punya seseorang yang selalu disisiku"

"Aku tak punya seseorang untuk memperhatikanku"

"Aku tak punya seseorang yang mendengarkanku"

"Aku bahkan tak tau dia masih menganggapku anak atau tidak"

"Aku merasa tak ingin pernah dilahirkan"

"Aku tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan memiliki Ibu"

"Ribuan penderitaan aku alami, tapi hampir tak ada kebahagiaan...

... yang tersisa untukku"

.

Mendengar kenyataan menyedihkan dari Hinata, seorang gadis lemah tapi menanggung beban perasaan dan kekejaman hidup, membuat Naruto merasa iba dan khawatir. Bagaimana juga dia tak tega melihat Hinata yang tersakiti.

.

Hinata tak lagi terisak, tapi air mata jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Menunjukkan raut muka yang terluka. Memegangi dadanya yang terasa amat sakit.

Naruto tak tahan lagi melihat keadaan Hinata. Dia memeluk tubuh Hinata dan mengelus puncak kepala nya, mencoba mengambil sebagian rasa sakit yang di rasakan Hinata, meskipun mustahil. "Maaf Hinata-chan", ujarnya.

"Aku sangat cemburu Naruto-kun *Hiks*, kenapa aku tidak memiliki Ibu seperti dia *Hiks*. Kau yang beruntung tapi malah menyia-nyiakannya *Hiks*. Aku tak terima Naruto-kun *Hiks*", Hinata kembali terisak.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku menyesal aku memang bodoh", sesal Naruto dan merutuki kebodohannya.

.

Sedikit butuh waktu memang untuk menenangkan Hinata yang kembali mengingat rasa sakitnya.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan, sudah lebih baik?", tanya Naruto yang di balas anggukan Hinata, pertanda dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Setelah lepas dari pelukan Naruto, Hinata mencoba bicara.

"Na-Naruto-kun", Hinata kembali dalam mode normal. "Berjanjilah untuk meminta maaf kepada Kaa-san mu!", pinta Hinata. "Dan tak mengulanginya lagi", tambah Hinata.

"Iya Hinata-chan pasti. Dan aku punya permintaan untukmu", jawab Naruto dan kini menatap Hinata dengan tatapan serius.

"Jangan lupakan aku. Waktu mungkin akan memisahkan kita suatu hari nanti. Tapi, walaupun begitu, sampai hari itu datang, mari tetap bersama. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya aku ingin tetap bersamamu", ucap Naruto serius.

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan 'Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku'.

'Tunggu, apa ini pernyataan cinta, *BLUSH* eh, ah, a-a-aku harus bagaimana?', Hinata bingung, tak tau harus bagaimana. Lagipula, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?. Sekali lagi, mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi.

"A-a-apa maksudmu, Na-Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata pura-pura tak mengerti. "Jadi singkatnya...", Naruto sedikit menahan kalimatnya, "...menjadi kekasihku?", lanjut Naruto langsung ke inti.

Dengan rona pipi yang sedikit merona, Hinata berusaha memberikan senyum termanisnya. Meskipun matanya kembali meneteskan air mata, tapi memiliki arti berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Namun tanpa keraguan dia menjawab...

.

.

"Ya, Naruto-kun"

.

.

**TBC?**

or

**The End?**

* * *

Jadi, itu dia chap 4. saya ngga yakin fict ini pantas dilanjutkan apa tidak, padahal kiba masih blom jelas nasibnya, huhu.

entah knapa ada ide yg muter-muter di kepala saya buat bikin fic naruhina yg baru. jadi mohon review nya ya klo mau ada chap 5 atau epilog gituh. *maksa *ditimpuk readers..

Arigatou gozaimasu, bagi readers yang udah ngikutin cerita abal saya dari awal, jelaslah klo abal, toh saya baru pertama kali nulis cerita.

Oh iya hampir lupa, walau telat sehari, Otanjoubi omedetto buat Naruto!, inspirasi terbesar hidupku.. :)

Akhir kata, see you in the next chapter or next story.

**Nue Uzumaki** *Pofft*


	5. Chapter 5 : Selalu Bersamamu

**Life, Just For Love**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei seorang

NaruHina milikku *geplaked*

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(mungkin), OOC, Author baru yg nekad,hehe..

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 : Selalu Bersama**

* * *

Ruang Makan...

.

Hinata memang tak menyangka jika kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatnya kini berada di situasi yang terasa sangat membangkitkan kenangan. Tepat di depannya terdapat sebuah meja makan yang cukup besar, bisa di bilang terlalu luas untuk ukuran meja makan. Meja berbentuk kapsul datar yang cukup untuk di gunakan belasan orang serta terdapat ruang yang cukup lebar untuk memberi jarak antara individu-individu yang menggunakannya bersamaan.

Tapi tidak bagi Hinata karena meja itu terasa sempit baginya. Padahal tak banyak orang disana sekarang, tepatnya hanya ada 2 orang, dia sendiri dan 'pacarnya'. Laki-laki yang sepertinya tak mau sedikit pun memberi jarak itu terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan senyum lebar terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi manisnya.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun, tolong geser sedikit", pinta Hinata.

Sepertinya Hinata salah bicara, bukannya menggeser tubunya untuk menjauh tapi Naruto malah makin dekat dan makin menempel pada Hinata. "Bukan ini maksudku", jelas Hinata. "Menjauhlah Naruto-kun!".

*JDUARR*

Bagai petir menyambar, perkataan Hinata barusan membuat kesan kalau Naruto adalah pengganggu baginya. Naruto yang terkejut seketika langsung memberi jarak agak jauh seraya menunjukkan ekspresi tak enak.

'Apa dia masih sensitif?', pikir Hinata. Hinata yang menyesal karena merasa salah bicara kini tengah mengintipi wajah Naruto. Yang di lihat kini balik menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'kasihani aku' seraya berkata,

"Apa kamu masih marah, Hinata-chan?", tanya Naruto dengan nada agak ragu.

Memang bukan perasaan marah yang Hinata rasakan melainkan rasa malu, apalagi jika sampai Kushina tiba-tiba muncul dan memergoki mereka yang terlihat bermesraan.

"Ha-hanya saja, a-aku malu Naruto-kun", jelasnya.

Mendengar bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak marah dan menurutnya dia tak terlalu keberatan dengan perlakuannya, tanpa mempedulikan keadaan, Naruto kembali menghamburkan dirinya ke sisi Hinata. Dengan tangan kanan yang sedikit memeluk tubuh Hinata, tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata dengan mengaitkan di antara jemari-jemari mungil itu dan dagu yang ia letakkan di atas pundak kiri Hinata, membuat mereka terlihat begitu mesra bagaikan pasangan yang masih dalam masa 'panas-panasnya'. Tunggu! Mereka memang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?

.

.

Skip Time (Next Morning)

.

.

Aktifitas normal keseharian dua tokoh utam kita tengah berlangsung, Sekolah. Ya, sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School memang memiliki jumlah murid yang cukup banyak. Terlihat dikala pagi ratusan murid beramai-ramai memasuki gerbang megah yang di atasnya terpampang tulisan 'KHS' dengan ukuran agak besar. Banyak dari murid yang datang berkelompok namun beberapa ada juga yang sendiri, namun untuk Naruto kini ia tak lagi datang sendirian melainkan berdua dengan Hinata. Meskipun Naruto harus bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan juga harus mengambil jalan memutar, ia tak merasa keberatan karena Hinata-lah alasan Naruto menghilangkan sifatnya yang agak malas bangun pagi itu. Kemarin Hinata sempat berusaha menolak ajakkan Naruto karena tak ingin merepotkannya. Dengan sedikit dorongan dan wajah memelas saja Hinata sudah tak dapat lagi menolak permintaan Naruto, lagi pula ia sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama Naruto, bukan?

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan, orang yang kemarin itu, um... siapa namanya ya?", Naruto memberi jeda berusaha mengingat, "Oh iya Kiba, kamu ada hubungan apa dengannya?"

Hinata terlihat agak bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Hinata sendiri tak yakin apa hubungan yang mereka jalin selama ini. Apakah sekedar teman, teman dekat atau mereka sudah bisa di bilang sahabat?. "Te-teman kurasa", jawabnya agak ragu.

"Kurasa?", tanya Naruto yang ikut bingung. "Apa maksudmu 'kurasa', Hinata-chan?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah, aku juga kurang mengerti itu", jawab Hinata. "Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto-kun menanyakan tentang Kiba-kun?", Hinata balik bertanya.

"Hm.. kupikir dia orang yang agak kasar, sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak dengannya, Hinata-chan", pinta Naruto yang malah terkesan posesif terhadap pacar barunya itu. "Kemarin saja dia memukulku tanpa tau permasalahannya dan saat kau pingsan pun kami hampir berkelahi jika kau tak segera sadarkan diri". Tambahan Naruto menangkis kesan posesif pada dirinya karena wajar saja ia khawatir mengingat beberapa kejadian kemarin.

"Be-benarkah?!", ujar Hinata agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Tapi dia selalu baik terhadapku dan kurasa dia memang orang yang sangat baik, mungkin dia punya alasan atas sikapnya itu, Naruto-kun", jelas Hinata.

"Hnn.. begitu ya. Baguslah kalau begitu", ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lega.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas dengan diiringi canda tawa yang lebih di dominasi Naruto dan Hinata yang berperan sebagai lawan bicara. Meski ada jarak yang lumayan jauh antara gerbang dengan ruang kelas mereka berdua namun jika berjalan bersama dengan orang yang di sayangi memang selalu terasa cepat, apapun hal itu.

.

.

"Naruto!", panggil seseorang. Naruto dan Hinata yang kini sudah berada di depan kelas harus berhenti karena mendengar suara panggilan dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka pun mengarahkan pandangan ke arah belakang dan menemukan seorang perempuan rambut merah muda sedang melambaikan tangan serta di sampingnya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam raven sedang berjalan sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Ohayou Naruto, Hinata, sepertinya kalian dekat sekali padahal baru kenalan kemarin. Jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian ya, hahaha", sapa Sakura seraya menggoda diiringi tawa segarnya. Niat Sakura memang hanya bercanda tapi pada kenyataannya memang mereka sudah jadian.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Sakura, tapi Hinata merasa malu karna candaan itu memang benar adanya. "Sakura-chan, Teme", senyum Naruto makin melebar, "Kau ini pintar menebak ya Sakura-chan, hahaha", ujarnya diiringi tawa.

"Sudahlah-sudahlah jangan bercanda lagi Naruto, ayo semua masuk kelas", ajak Sakura kepada tiga lainnya.

"Sakura, kau yakin dia bercanda?", tanya Sasuke.

Bingung menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, Sakura hanya membalas dengan menaikkan kedua pundaknyan tanda tak mengerti. "Kupikir mereka jadian", tambah Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun, itu terlalu cepat kan, ya kan Hinata?", tanya Sakura tiba-tiba pada Hinata. Tanggapan yang diberikan Hinata hanya berupa semburat merah yang dia coba sembunyikan dengan menunduk. "Na-naruto, iya kan?", tanya Sakura yang kini menatap wajah Naruto.

"Eto... Bagaimana bilangnya ya, tapi itu benar Sakura-chan. Aku dan Hinata-chan sudah berpacaran sekarang, ya kan Hinata-chan", jawab Naruto seraya memegang sebelah pundak Hinata dan di balas anggukkan singkat.

Tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang mendadak menyebabkan Sakura mengeluarkan nada heran.

"Eeeehhhhh!"

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas mencari pakan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang mulai keeroncongan. Tak terkecuali Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di tempat dimana pertama kali Naruto melihat sosok Hinata. Ditengah asiknya waktu makan siang, keceriaan mereka terusik dengan kedatangan seseorang yang terlihat tampak kurang bersahabat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata-chan? Siapa mereka?", tanyanya beruntun.

"Kiba-kun, a-aku sedang makan siang dengan Naruto-kun dan temannya", jawab Hinata gugup.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kenapa kau bersama mereka?", tanya Kiba lagi.

"Kenapa? A-apa maksudnya? Ak-aku tak tau harus menjawab apa, gomen", jawab Hinata yang tambah gugup.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata dipojokkan pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Hak dia ingin melakukan apapun. Apa hak-mu bertanya seperti itu Kiba-san?"

"Diamlah, urusanku hanya dengan Hinata, jangan ikut campur!", bentaknya membuat suasana agak memanas.

"Urusan Hinata adalah urusanku, kau jangan seenaknya!", ujar Naruto yang tengah berdiri dan mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau yang jangan seenaknya, kau bahkan baru mengenalnya tapi kau sudah berlagak mengerti dirinya", bantah Kiba atas ucapan Naruto.

"Aku memang belum sepenuhnya mengerti Hinata, tapi aku berhak melarang kau mengganggu Hinata". Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, menggenggam tangan kanan mungil Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang agak besar. "Aku dan Hinata sudah berpacaran!", ujar Naruto tegas.

Kiba tentu saja tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Berpacaran? Yang benar saja, mereka bahkan baru saling mengenal sedangkan Kiba saja yang sudah cukup lama mengenal Hinata bahkan tak ada perkembangan yang berati dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Dengan perasaan geram, Kiba merebut tangan Hinata yang di genggam oleh Naruto. Menariknya perlahan seraya berkata, "Sudah cukup, ikut aku Hinata-chan", pinta Kiba.

Naruto tak mau melepaskan Hinata begitu saja, tidak dengan orang ini. "Jangan memaksa", ujar Naruto seraya menahan pundak Hinata agar tak tertarik oleh Kiba.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, biar aku selesaikan dulu masalah ini, tunggu saja aku di kelas", jawab Hinata yang kini telah melepaskan diri dari pegangan Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata-chan-", ujar Naruto masih ragu.

"Tenanglah, ingatlah janjiku Naruto-kun". Ingatan Naruto pun terlempar ke hari sebelumnya.

.

"_Jangan lupakan aku. Waktu mungkin akan memisahkan kita suatu hari nanti. Tapi, walaupun begitu, sampai hari itu datang, mari tetap bersama. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya aku ingin tetap bersamamu",_

"_Ya, Naruto-kun"._

_._

Naruto kembali mengingat janji Hinata. Ia pun tersenyum lembut. "Hmm, baiklah Hinata-chan", ujarnya.

"Apa tidak masalah, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata semakin menjauh.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, ayo kembali ke kelas Teme, Sakura-chan", ajak Naruto pada dua sahabatnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di belakang kantin...

"Bukankah kau tak suka berhubungan dengan orang lain, Hinata?", tanya Kiba dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tak biasanya seorang Kiba menghilangkan embel-embel –chan pada saat dia bicara dengan Hinata secara langsung, dia merasa frustasi atas sikap Hinata.

"Hubungan kita bahkan tak pernah berkembang lebih dari status pertemanan dan kau malah berhubungan dengan orang asing, apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiranmu Hinata?". Hinata tak menjawab. "Sebenarnya aku ini siapa bagimu Hinata?", tanya Kiba melembutkan nada bicaranya.

"Tak biasanya juga kemarin kau pulang cepat, apa kau pergi dengan si Naruto itu?", Hinata mulai di hujani pertanyaan. "Jangan diam saja Hinata, aku ingin mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan", ujar Kiba.

"Aku hanya di ajak pulang bareng, lalu karena beberapa alasan aku mampir ke rumahnya". Hinata menjawab sebagian pertanyaan membiarkan Kiba merasa kekurangan penjelasan.

"Ke rumahnya? Kau bahkan tak pernah mau ku ajak mampir ke rumahku, apa kau menolak karna tak suka rumah yang kecil, Hinata?", tanya Kiba.

"Gomen Kiba-kun, tapi tolong jangan menganggapku orang yang serendah itu karna memilih-milih dengan cara seperti itu", ucap Hinata yang merasa tak suka dengan anggapan Kiba atas dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau lebih memilih dia? Kita sudah saling mengenal jauh lebih lama sedangkan dia baru saja kemarin mengenalmu, lalu kenapa Hinata?", tanya Kiba heran.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, tapi mungkin karena aku merasa mirip dengan Naruto-kun, kami sama-sama kehilangan orang yang kami sayangi, mungkin karena itu aku merasa lebih nyaman di dekatnya", ujar Hinata mengakui perasaannya.

"Tapi itu tak menjawab kenapa kau bisa pergi dengannya bahkan pergi ke rumahnya, Hinata", tanya Kiba masih tak terima.

Pipi Hinata sedikit merona. "Apa salahnya mengunjungi rumah pacarmu?", ujar Hinata sedikit berbisik.

"Ja-jadi dia tidak bercanda, aku sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Hinata, aku tak percaya ini, aku tak bisa terima". Kiba mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat menandakan ia geram.

Tak lama Kiba kembali tenang dan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, memegang kedua pundak Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan, jadilah pacarku?", ujar Kiba tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata kaget karena pengakuannya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Ma-maaf Kiba-kun, a-ak-aku tak bisa. Bi-bisakah kita tetap ber-te-teman saja?".

Seketika Kiba melepaskan kedua pundak Hinata, mengepalkan kembali tangan kanannya.

*DUAGG*

Bunyi benturan benda tumpul itu menyebabkan suara yang agak keras. Hinata membelalakkan mata melihat Kiba yang memukul dinding di sebelahnya menyebabkan sedikit retakkan disana. Hinata yang merasa ketakutan hanya bisa menunduk tak sanggup melihat tatapan Kiba yang penuh emosi.

"Teman? Tidak bisa. Jadilah pacarku!", pintanya kembali.

"Ma-ma-maaf, A-aku dan Naruto-kun su-sudah-"

"Jangan sebut-sebut namanya", bentak Kiba.

"Ti-tidak, Kiba-kun", sesaat Hinata hampir meneteskan air matanya menahan ketakutannya. Pasrah apabila pukulan tadi tiba-tiba melayang padanya.

.

Kiba berhenti bicara beberapa saat, sepertinya emosinya sudah mereda. Lalu dia melihat Hinata yang tengah menangis. Ia tau betul jika dirinyalah penyebab Hinata menangis. 'Cih, aku memang tak berguna', ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kalau itu mau-mu, kau Hinata dan pacarmu itu, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi", ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menangis.

Hinata begitu sok mendengar ucapan 'selamat tinggal' tak langsung dari Kiba itu. Kini tangisnya di iringi isakkan yang agak keras. Hingga Hinata terduduk seraya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Lagi-lagi dia kehilangan orang-orang dalam hidupnya. Setelah orang tua-nya, Hanabi dan kini sahabatnya ikut meninggalkan Hinata dalam perasaan sakit, sakit yang tak tertahan.

'Kau sama saja Kiba-kun, kau meninggalkan aku, membuatku merasakan kembali rasanya kehilangan orang yang di sayangi, kenapa harus seperti ini? Kukira kita bisa terus berteman? Bahkan kukira kita sudah menjadi sahabat'.

'Ya tuhan, kenapa kau memberikan rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang begitu besar untukku. Tidak cukupkah rasa sakit yang kurasakan karna kehilangan ikatan dengan keluargaku? Apa aku harus terus merasakan sakit seperti ini seumur hidupku? Sebenarnya apa salahku? Hingga kau memberiku ribuan rasa sakit hanya untuk menggapai kebahagiaanku'.

"*hiks*hiks*..Kiba-kun..*hiks", tangis Hinata merasakan dadanya yang makin terasa sesak.

.

.

Sampai beberapa saat sebelum bel akhir sekolah berbunyi, Hinata masih belum tampak di kelas. Naruto tak bisa tenang mengkhawatirkan pacarnya itu, sama sekali tak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran terakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Sekejap Naruto langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan tas-nya yang tertinggal di kelas. 'Kau baik-baik saja kan, Hinata-chan?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto berlari menuju kantin, tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Hinata. Tak melihat Hinata di sekitar itu membuatnya kembali berlalri menuju tempat yang sebelumnya di tuju Hinata dan Kiba, belakang kantin. Perasaan cemas menyelubungi hatinya, membuatnya berlari semakin cepat.

Benar saja, Naruto menemukan Hinata dalam keadaan tak baik. Terduduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah menghadap kebawah serta memeluk kaki dengan kedua lengannya. Melihat keadaan Hinata membuat siapapun ingin memeluk dirinya dengan lembut, menjadikan diri mereka sebagai perisai pelindung untuk tubuh lemah sang wanita.

"Hinata-chan ada apa?", tanya Naruto panik. Hinata tak merespon dan tetap dalam keadaan yang sama. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu Hinata-chan?", tanyanya lagi.

Siapa yang tak geram jika melihat seorang yang di cintai mengalami hal yang menyedihkan akibat perbuatan dan lagi kau tau siapa penyebabnya.

"Aku akan membuatnya memohon maaf padamu, jadi tunggulah disini", ujar Naruto kesal. Belum juga melangkah, Hinata sudah memegang sebelah tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi", ucap Hinata memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terhiasi mata sembab akibat menangis. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah bersamaku, Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata seraya memeluk erat Naruto.

"Tak akan pernah Hinata-chan. Tak akan terjadi.", jawabnya seraya membalas pelukkan erat Hinata.

"Aku tak mau lagi merasakan sakit ini, aku tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi, tetaplah bersamaku selamanya". Tangis Hinata meledak, melepaskan segala hal yang ingin ia katakan pada orang terakhir yang ada dalam pikirannya itu. Pelukkan mereka yang begitu erat menandakan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Aku juga tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi Hinata-chan, aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku ingin bersamamu selamanya", ucap Naruto yang kini mulai meneteskan air mata.

Mengikat janji di antara kedua insan membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi erat. Kesamaan penderitaan di masa lalu dapat juga mempererat hubungan itu sendiri. Sama-sama merasa kehilangan membuat mereka tak ingin lagi kehilangan siapa pun lagi, tidak bagi Hinata juga tidak bagi Naruto.

Penderitaan yang di alami Hinata selama ini, sejatinya dapat membuat orang lain merasa putus asa bahkan mengambil keputusan bodoh seperti mengakhiri hidup. Tapi syukurlah jika ia telah di selamatkan sebelum pikiran negatif itu merasukinya. Begitu pun Naruto yang telah menemukan orang yang begitu berarti baginya serta mengobati luka lamanya, kehilangan orang yang di sayangi.

Kehidupan memang terkadang kejam. Mencintai seseorang dapat menyelamatkanmu dari terjerumus ke banyak hal negatif. Perasaan tak memiliki alasan hidup dapat membuatmu kehilangan arah tujuan. Maka...

Hiduplah, hanya untuk mencintai

Dan

Mencintailah, hanya untuk hidup.

.

.

**Life, Just for Love**

.

.

**-TAMAT-FIN-END-**

* * *

Akhirnya fict pertama dan multichap pertama ku selesai... Yatta! #loncatkegirangan

Maaf ya klo ending-nya gaje, hehehe...

Updatenya kelamaan ya?.. gomen-gomen, abis nyari waktu-nya susah sih, hihihi.. Salahkan dosen yg ngasih saya tugas bnyak", :P

Saya minta pndapat minna-san utk kseluruhan fict saya, jadi di mohon review-nya

Balesan review :

**Diane Ungu : **Iya nih Hinata, pdahal naru udah keren-keren yah, tau-nya cuma ke toilet, huhuhu. makasih koreksi-nya. maaf ya update-nya klamaan , Arigatou reviewnya, semoga puas dengan chap akhirnya.. :D

**Saranize Uteza :** Sudah di lanjut, smoga ngga ngegantung y kali ini, Arigatou review-nya :D

**Hn hn : **Sudah lanjut, dozo..

**Guest :** Huhu, saya juga ikut senang :D, dozo..**  
**

**Soputan :** Yey, sepertinya langgeng, harus! karna saya yg bikin cerita, hehe**  
**

**Inoue Kazeka :** Hinata nya keren ya? 'saya harus bikin sering" Hinata nampar Naruto klo gitu', hehee :P, yey keep semangat, dozo..**  
**

dan yg login di balas via PM..

Bagi yg suka fict saya, silahkan baca fict saya yg berjudul **The Only One Regret,** #malah iklan

akhir kata RnR please.. :D

.

**Nue Uzumaki ***pofft*


End file.
